TE REGALO
by Saekodachi47
Summary: Como poder hacerte sentir lo importante que eres para mi? Si este obsequio no basta... Regalarte las estrellas tampoco es suficiente.. Las palabras no son mi fuerte, deseo que te guste. TE REGALO... Amigooos! Les mando un abrazo enorme y mil felicidades, esto va con mucho cariño para todos. Nos vemos el año que viene!


**Muy buenas noches amigos míos los he extrañado montones! Como lo prometí les traigo un pequeño shotcito que espero de corazón y sea de su agrado, pensé hacerlo más tarde pero se me hará imposible entonces pues aquí estoy yeeei. Les mando muchos abrazos y saluditos :)**

 **Comenzamos!**

 ****/**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO SENSEI**/****

Vísperas de Navidad…

Pleno centro de Nerima…

\- ¡Jo Jo Jo Feliz Navidaaad! ¡Jo Jo Jo! ¡Pasen y aprovechen nuestros magníficos descuentos en toda la mercadería! ¡Hágase un buen regalo, usted se lo merece! Jo Jo Jo! - Un hombre gordito disfrazado de Papá Noel tocaba una campana afuera de un bien decorado local de artículos varios voceando ofertas y promociones en una calle por demás concurrida.

\- ¡Haz de esta Navidad algo especial! ¡Una cena espectacular con un delicioso pavo bien sazonado y doradito! ¡Solo aquí lo conseguirás! Pavos desde 3000 yenes ¡Acérquese! ¡Acérquese! - Una vendedora cargaba una bandejita de degustación atrayendo de esa manera clientes a su local de alimentos.

Por la vereda pasaban dos señoritas de aproximadamente 18 años cargadas de bolsas de compras de todos los tamaños conversando alegremente:

\- Tsukushi querida este año voy a recompensarte con intereses el mega regalote que me diste el año pasado. ¡Verás que quedarás en una pieza! Jujujuju - Reía una de ellas como toda una muchachita de sociedad

\- Ni lo menciones Shigeru que este año la sorpresa que te tengo no es ni la mitad de buena que la del año pasado - Decía alegremente la otra chica mientras pensaba - "Ni loca que me quedo atrás. Mi regalo será mucho mejor que el tuyo. ¡Hum!"

Un mar de gente pasaba y pasaba sin cesar en un visible ajetreo cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, calculando precios en sus mentes, verificando si no se habían olvidado de ningún obsequio, recordando si habían enviado todas las postales navideñas a sus familias o simplemente apurando el paso para llegar a casa.

"Compré el oso de felpa más grande de toda la tienda". "Este año mi cena será muchísimo mejor que a la que nos invitaron mis suegros el año pasado". "Mi casa es la mejor decorada del vecindario". "Mis hijos serán el centro de atención con estos disfraces". Temas como estos ocupaban casi completamente las conversaciones entre los transeúntes.

A escasos 2 días para la festividad más esperada del año por mucha muuucha gente, parecía ser que la única que no tenía un verdadero plan definido era cierta bonita peliazul que sentada en una heladería terminaba su mantecado con la mano en la barbilla resoplando sin saber qué hacer. Miraba a todos tan contentos con sus regalos en mano, escuchaba a las personas hablar sobre los mejores obsequios y ella no tenía ni idea. Bueno, el tema de los presentes para toda su familia estaba solucionado.

Akane había comprado muchas cosas bonitas:

Un par de pequeños pendientes en forma de pétalos de sakura para Kasumi.

Una calculadora nueva para Nabiki.

Un cinturón verde oliva para gi, obviamente para su padre.

Un pañuelo más grande para que el maestro "coleccione" sus amadas prendas.

Un bonito portafotos con una imagen del tío Genma y Nodoka para la familia Saotome.

Un listón azul para Yuka y uno rosa para Sayuri.

Y por allí algunos detallitos pequeños para Ryoga, Kuno, Ukyo y Shampoo. ¡Y hasta un suéter para P- Chan!

Pero le faltaba ese obsequio... Ese regalo que durante varias noches no la dejaba dormir pensando.

\- Por dios que voy a regalarle... El... El es especial, de eso no hay duda... Pero ya no quiero volver a arruinarlo. Sé que usa esa bufanda que le di el año pasado día y noche en invierno solo para que no me enoje, pero el merece algo mejor, algo que hable por mí y le diga que lo quie... ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiii! ¡Idiotaaaa es que me quieres mataaaaar! - Reclamaba la enojada muchacha al atrevido que cortó sus pensamientos más privados asustándola con un "¡Buh!" Mientras clavaba sus dos dedos índice en las cosquillosas costillas de su prometida.

\- ¡Pero que carácter! ¡Y hasta en vísperas de navidad! Santa no va a traerte nada eh. - Decía Ranma bromista sentándose junto a ella y devorando la última cucharada de mantecado que le quedaba a la copita - Vine por ti... Como demorabas tanto supuse que habías comprado medio centro de Nerima y quise ayud... ¿Oye y así me recibes la buena intención?

Akane solo lo miraba con duda si preguntar o no lo que tenía en mente - Disculpa - Le pedía con ojos tristes. Animándose un poco le propuso - Anda te invito un helado completo ¿Quieres? ¿O me vas a rechazar solo por no estar convertido en chica? - La muchacha enmarcaba una ceja a punto de resentirse.

\- No, no, no, no, no... ¡Qué va! Y perderme que tú me invites a tomar algo con lo tacaña que eres. ¡Pues te acepto todo lo que quieras! Quiero decir... El helado... - Sonreía un poco nervioso pensando en cómo preguntarle a su prometida disimuladamente que quería para esta navidad.

Hace un par de años le había regalado varias cosas bonitas, muchas en realidad. Tarjetas, pañuelos, un pandita de felpa, una caja musical que por cierto le costó bastante trabajo conseguirla y otros detallitos más, obviamente cuando los recibió ella se puso muy feliz.

Pero contradictoriamente, el año pasado que solo le obsequió un portarretratos y ni siquiera con una foto de ellos dos solos, se había puesto más contenta que la ocasión anterior. Cosa que el pelinegro no llegaba a entender.

\- Akane... ¿Que te gusta más? ¿Un solo regalo o varios? – Soltó el pelinegro como quien no pregunta nada mirando a cualquier parte despreocupado con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

La chica se extrañó un poco pero aun así respondió - Me gusta todo, soy una chica recuerdas - Rió levemente - Pero lo importante es el detalle, aunque el regalo solo sea, que se yo una tarjetita pequeña, lo que importa es el valor sentimental.

La muchacha se sonrojó un poco al confesar esto, pero dedujo que era la oportunidad perfecta para preguntar algo parecido.

\- Ahora dime tú... ¿Qué es eso que quisieras que te regalaran y deseas mucho mucho mucho?

\- Mmmm una gruesa y tibia bufanda amarilla mal cosida. ¡Oh! ¡Espera! ¡Eso ya lo tengo! - Decía tomando con sus dedos la prenda que en ese momento llevaba puesta y el año pasado Akane se la regaló.

\- ¡Tarado cómo que mal cosida! ¡Agradece que te di algo! - Dijo la chica fingiendo enojo mientras robaba un poco del helado que ya le habían traído a Ranma.

\- ¡Broma, broma! Deja mi helado. A ver... Mmmm... Quisiera... Bueno específicamente no hay algo que quiera justo ahora - El chico pensaba mirando al techo pero se sonrojó demasiado cuando súbitamente pensó en la broma que Hiroshi le hizo hoy en la mañana donde le decía que Akane iba a ponerse un pompo en la cabeza y ese sería su regalo... Entre otras cosas más indecentes que el bobo de su amigo se había atrevido a insinuar ganándose una patada.

Akane lo vio sonrojarse y frunció el ceño sin saber que le pasaba - Anda Ranma te conozco y sé que justo ahora estás pensando en eso que deseas muchísimo.

\- ¿¡Por qué lo dices!?

\- ¡Pues por tu cara!

Ranma avergonzado se alzó toda la copa de helado para enfriarse lo más que pudo y poniéndola sobre la mesa cerró los ojos en su típico gesto de seriedad - Que te diré, si hay algo que... Que deseo... Pero... Mmm... No creo que la persona que quiero que me lo dé, lo haga, es más, dudo que siquiera lo esté pensando - Se tapó la boca inmediatamente luego de semejante confesión y ante la mirada acusadora de la ojiverde quien lo analizaba en silencio diciéndose en su mente - ¿Será que lo que desea es que Shampoo le cocine un pavo entero y comérselo el solo?

\- ¡Eres un glotón Ranma!

Ranma al darse cuenta que su chica no había captado el mensaje que salió de su boca por accidente la miró serio - ¡Pero si no me refería a comida!

\- ¡Ah entonces quieres que Shampoo te de otra cosa!

\- ¿Que Shampoo qué? ¿Quién habló de Shampoo? ¡Estás loca! ¡Tú! ¡Quiero que me lo des TÚ está bien! ¡CONTENTA! - Ranma perdió la paciencia

\- ¿El pavo? - Preguntaba Akane extrañada y confundida.

\- Que pav.. No... Pe... Aiiii Akane olvídalo y mejor ya vamos a casa que a Kasumi se le volvió a ocurrir la brillante idea que ayudes con la cena. Anda, vamos...

Akane le daba alguna de las fundas de compras que llevaba y se dirigieron hacia el dojo sin pronunciar palabra.

\- Pero que insensible que es... Yo preocupándome por el y su regalo y solo me insinúa que quiere comer de las manos de su adorada Shampoo... ¿O no dijo eso? Ayyy ¡Ya no sé! Pero dijo que quiere que se lo de yo. ¿O no lo dijo? - Akane venía pensando cuando de pronto recordó ese extraño suceso de la navidad pasada, esa lluvia de estrellas que solamente puede verse desde los altos del templo Niji a las afueras de Nerima las últimas fechas del año y que nunca supieron por que esa hermosa noche de navidad se dejó ver justo sobre sus cabezas en plena ciudad. Recordaba a Ranma feliz, sonriendo y hasta... Abrazándola. Definitivamente ese fue el mejor regalo que ella recibió, ese abrazo silencioso donde se estremeció cada mariposita dentro de su estómago y al que ella solo supo responder recostando su cabeza sutilmente sobre el hombro de su prometido.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Siiii ya lo tengo! - Akane gritó emocionada soltando las fundas y dando un saltito ante la mirada acusadora de su prometido. Ella solo lo miró avergonzada, tomo las bolsas y apuró el paso como si nada.

El ojiazul la miraba pensando silenciosamente - Pero que loca... ¡Ya Ranma concéntrate! A ver, si Akane se puso más contenta cuando le diste un solo regalo a cuando le diste tantos obsequios, este año no le des nada y veras que alegre se pondrá. Jajaja.. No, no, ya en serio... Mmm cuando le di los regalos hace dos años estábamos en el parque, cuando le di el portafotos el año pasado estábamos solos en el ático - El chico pensaba sonrojado - Ella dijo que lo que importa es el detalle y allí pues estuvimos en una situación muy... ¿Muy romántica? Claro, claro, hasta que se rompió el piso. Luego vino la lluvia de estrellas donde por dios no sé de donde saqué valor para abrazarla y ella en lugar de golpearme me correspondió. El detalle, lo romántico, la lluvia de estrellas... ¡Ya sé! Siii ¡Ranma Saotome eres un genio! Siii - Se aquietaba un poco porque ya iban llegando al dojo y no quería levantar sospechas.

Ambos muchachos entraron y cuando Akane se ocupó en ayudar a Kasumi y se entretuvo lo suficiente, Ranma emprendió su huida y regresaba al centro de Nerima antes de que cierren las tiendas.

Akane al no verlo cerca miró para todos los lados y fue a hacer una llamada.

\- Buenas tardes

\- Si, buenas... ¿Es el templo Niji?

\- Efectivamente querida, me llamo Sonomi ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

\- Verá... Sonomi san... Necesito dos pases para el mirador del templo.

\- Claro que si. ¿A nombre de quién?

\- Akane y Ranma... Saotome - La peliazul sonrojada pensaba para si - Dios que vergüenza mentirle así pero no quiero que piense mal.

\- Listo señora Saotome. ¿Qué día y a qué hora de la mañana?

\- Sonomi san, quiero pedirle su ayuda, deseo ir el 24 de diciembre al anochecer, sé que la fecha y la hora son muy poco convencionales, es más estoy consciente que es casi imposible pero créame me ayudaría como no se imagina - Akane cruzaba los dedos para que le concedan el pase a esa hora.

\- Mmm ay querida, por lo general el templo no admite a nadie a esas horas actualmente y mucho menos ese día pero hoy he recibido un augurio y creo que te voy a ayudar - La mujer sonreía mirando fijamente el papelito que le vino dentro de su galleta china de la fortuna que decía "Debes ayudar al amor y el amor te encontrará"

Akane no sabía de qué estaba hablando Sonomi pero agradeció hasta quedarse sin palabras y colgó.

\- Ahora sí, la segunda parte del plan - La decidida Akane fue a su habitación a buscar lo que necesitaba, sacó una volante que hace semanas un par de chicas repartían a la salida del Furinkan sobre un sitio donde hacen artículos personalizados y de nuevo levantó el teléfono dispuesta a completar la parte dos de su regalo.

…

\- Oye papá... ¿Estás seguro de que esto será suficiente? - Preguntaba Ranma incrédulo.

\- Mm pues parece que si - Genma decía un poquito dudoso - Pero que proyecto escolar más raro Ranma, en mis tiempos eran cosas más útiles. Pero por qué no le preguntas a Akane, ella siempre te ayud...

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate papá! Que no te oiga - El pelinegro tapaba con ambas manos la suelta boca de su prudente progenitor - A ella no le mandaron esta tarea, es solo para... Mmm... ¡Solo para varones! ¡Si! A las mujeres les dieron otro trabajo. Bueno... Eh... ya me voy.

Y dejando a Genma sentado en el piso enredado en cables y mirándolo como desaparecía en el horizonte, nuestro Ranma se fue contento porque tenía casi lista la sorpresa para su prometida. ¡Debía hacerla sentir especial! Y aunque le cueste decirlo, pues esperaba ser un poco más claro con sus acciones.

A un día de navidad Ranma fue por un encargo de Kasumi al mercado y de regreso se topó con una pequeña feria. Sin mucho interés pasó por allí y su presuroso andar se detuvo de golpe cuando alcanzó a ver una de esas bolitas de vidrio llenas de agua con una estrella dentro y que al agitarla muchos brillos nadaban sobre ella simulando nieve.

\- ¡Es perfecta! ¡Me la llevaré! - Pensaba - Disculpe señorita... ¿Puede darme aquella bolita de nieve con la estrella? - Ranma sacaba su monedero donde afortunadamente aún quedaban de sus ahorros de todo un año para este momento especial.

\- Tenga joven, son 300 yenes.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tan poquito? ¿Segura?

La muchacha sonreía - Estamos en una feria amigo, los precios son muy baratos - La chica al ver la cara de preocupación de él le dijo - Pero no se preocupe joven, su novia le agradecerá muchísimo el tierno detalle. Nosotras las mujeres valoramos demasiado eso ¿sabe?

Ranma la miró un poco más tranquilo y sonrió - Tengo una sorpresa más para ella - Confesó sonrojado

\- Con mucha más razón... Ella estará feliz - Sonreía muy amablemente y tomando un poco de confianza le decía - Mira esto, ¿te gusta este broche para el cabello? Va a juego con la esferita de lluvia de estrellas que llevas. Y solo cuesta $500 yenes. El lindo broche era una luna rodeada de estrellitas todo en dorado y algunas perlitas diminutas por allí. Tan sencillo como tierno.

\- ¡La llevo! - El chico muy feliz por aquellos pequeños artículos que había adquirido ahora se limitó a guardarlos, pagar por ellos y correr hacia su casa lo más veloz que pudo.

\- Imagínate recibir solo eso de regalo de navidad Natsume - Cuchicheaba una chica que se encontraba curioseando en aquel puesto de la feria

\- ¡Que horror Nanami, queee horror! - Enfatizaba la otra muchacha que continuaba mirando con desprecio aquellos pequeños "regalitos" exhibidos - Oye que hacemos perdiendo el tiempo aquí vamos al centro comercial.

\- Tienes razón, este dinero no va a gastarse solo ujujuju - Ambas rieron sonoramente y salieron de allí ante la desaprobatoria mirada de decepción de la vendedora que pensaba - A ese chico el amor se le desbordaba por los ojos. ¡Qué importan los regalos! Ya quisiera yo que alguien piense en mí de esa manera.

\- Disculpa que precio tiene...

Una clienta la interrumpió y la vendedora continuó con su día de trabajo.

Ranma llegó corriendo a la cocina desesperado - ¡Kasumi... Kasumi! ¡Eres la única que puede salvarme!

\- ¿Ranma? ¿Pasó algo malo?

\- ¡Mira esto! ¡Mira esto! Si recibieras esto en navidad, bueno y una pequeña sorpresa adicional... ¿Te sentirías poco importante para la persona que te lo obsequia? - Los pobres ojitos del pelinegro tenían un pequeño destello de susto y duda - Quiero decir... No es que yo vaya a regalarle esto a Ak... A alguien... Solo que... Esteee... Kasuuumiii - Pronunció el nombre de su cuñada con un sonado tono de "Por dios ayúdame y no preguntes". A fin de cuentas ella era la persona más sensata que conocía.

Kasumi se limitó a sonreír enternecida mientras ni siquiera le dio importancia a mirar la pequeña bolsita de obsequios que el azabache le extendió, solamente puso una mano sobre ella con delicadeza llamando la atención del chico y dijo - Querido Ranma, cuando compraste estos objetos ¿por qué lo hiciste? - Sonreía.

El muchacho suspiraba mirándola con ojos de gatito triste - Pues para... Para hacerla feliz - Dijo ya sin vergüenza alguna ante la confianza que su cuñada le transmitió - Pensé en un detalle diferente, algo que le guste y pueda regalarle. En realidad es una excusa para que... Sepa que...

\- Que es importante - Interrumpió ella ante el incómodo nerviosismo del pobre chico - Aunque no sea navidad, su cumpleaños o cualquier fecha que los demás consideren especial, si fuiste feliz imaginando lo brillantes que se pondrían los ojos de esa persona al saber que pusiste el corazón en conseguir este detalle y pensaste en ella por un momento de tu día, esto - Kasumi tomaba la bolsita entre sus manos - Se convierte en el regalo más grande.

En el rostro del pelinegro poco a poco se iba dibujando una gran sonrisa y por la amabilidad de la gentil Kasumi se atrevió a pedirle ayuda con la sorpresa final.

...

Los enormes ojos de Akane se abrieron encantados de ver como lo que había pedido ahora ya estaba entre sus manos. Había quedado tan bonito que se ilusionó muchísimo solo de pensar la reacción de su prometido al recibirlas. Eran un par de sencillísimas muñequeras de color negro y filos dorados pero lo que las hacían más especiales era que por dentro, del lado que no se ve había mandado a bordar varias estrellitas pequeñas doradas colocadas de tal manera que esparcidas no signifiquen nada pero si en tu mente las juntabas un poco más formaba la palabra "ai" o amor. Sabía que su baka jamás se daría cuenta de aquel mensaje subliminal así que sonrió aún más complacida por el excelente trabajo de la tienda. Suspiró un poco triste porque el obsequio en su totalidad le había costado 800 yenes solamente y temía que al ver los demás regalos él se sienta menos importante cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Ese obsequio, más la sorpresa, era aquello que le causó insomnio por noches. Quería de verdad hacerlo sentir especial, que sepa que pensó en él, indirectamente claro, pero al menos que lo sienta.

Llegó el tan ansiado día y a diferencia del año pasado no habría una gran fiesta, sino una reunión más íntima. Era la primera navidad de Nodoka en familia, con su hijo sobre todo y la intención era una celebración más familiar y privada.

Kasumi con segundas intenciones los envió a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban a Ranma y Akane juntos. Aunque también usó de pretexto el que ambos chicos no estuvieran para mandar volando de allí a las típicas "prometidas" que la verdad y a estas alturas comenzaban a cansar con su insistencia hasta a la pacientísima mayor de las Tendo.

De camino a casa, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo decirle al otro sobre las sorpresas, así que Akane en un acto de valentía de atrevió a romper el silencio - Oye Ranma... ¿Me acompañarías al templo Niji antes de la cena?

\- ¿Al Niji? ¿Eso no está a las afueras de Nerima? ¿Para que quieres ir allá?

\- Pues a dejar mis buenos deseos en la fuente por... Ya sabes por... La fecha, si, eso...

\- Ay Akane y por qué no vas al Aoi Tori que queda a unas cuadras de...

\- ¡¿Vas a acompañarme si o no?! ¡Si quisiera ir al Aoi Tori iría sola y ni siquiera te pediría tu opinión! Ay olvídalo si no quieres ir...

Gracias a la "efusiva" reacción de su prometida Ranma pudo olfatear que estaba echando a perder algo... No sabía qué exactamente, pero presentía que la estaba regando.

\- Ok ok, tranquila iremos al templo que tú quieras sí. Pero déjame pedirte algo...

Akane lo miró entre contenta y dudosa - ¿Si?

\- Ve primero a la estación de trenes. Yo te alcanzare pronto. Te lo prometo - Y en un momento de valentía la miró y casi conteniendo el aire que respiraba se aventuró a tomar dulcemente la mano de la muchacha y avanzar así hasta cerca de la casa.

Ella solo podía ruborizarse un poco alterada del corazón y ni siquiera pensó en preguntarle por qué le pidió que llegue antes. Esta vez sus celos no se encendieron y algo en su corazón la convencía de hacerle caso en todo lo que hoy le pida.

Se dio un último vistazo al espejo, llevaba un coqueto gorrito de lana celeste, una bufanda turquesa con una blusa gruesa de mangas también en celeste y una falda amplia color blanco con mallones para el frio y sus botines blancos. Akane no sabía que esperar de aquella... ¿Cita? Lo cierto es que habían quedado en verse en la estación a las cinco y ya faltaba media hora así que se fue antes tal como su prometido se lo pidió. Tomó su bolso, metió en el las muñequeras de regalo y suspirando imperceptiblemente salió de allí.

Ranma miraba desde la ventana de su cuarto como su chica salió de la casa sin levantar sospecha alguna y entonces corrió a la habitación de la muchacha a hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Terminó justo en el momento oportuno, corrió a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse la camisa china verde oscura que usaba seguido cuando quería impresionar en conjunto con una gorrita del mismo color pero con una pequeña estrella en el frente.

...

\- ¡Akaneeee! - El pelinegro llegaba corriendo a la estación.

\- ¡Viniste! - Exclamó Akane muy contenta

\- ¿Como que "viniste"? Si tú me lo pediste, era obvio que tenía que llegar - Afirmaba Ranma

Akane no lo dejó ni terminar su frase que lo tomó de la mano y empezó a correr con el casi que arrastrándolo del brazo y se subieron en un tren en movimiento en menos de un parpadeo.

\- Por dios Akane ¿era necesario matarme de un ataque al corazón? - Ranma reclamaba respirando muy agitado por el sorpresivo trote.

Akane no dijo ni media palabra y se sentó en un lugarcito desocupado haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se sentara junto a ella. El chico solo sonrió y durante todo el corto viaje se divirtieron mucho, hablando, molestándose, jugando y hasta peleándose, bueno... Normal en ellos...

Bajaron del tren en la parada del templo y ya no había absolutamente nadie en las calles, era noche buena y todos estaban desde muy temprano en la tarde en sus casas con sus familias o amigos.

Ranma se extrañó demasiado de que su prometida quisiera llevarlo a un sitio tan aislado y donde era obvio y ya nadie estaba atendiéndolo, pero aún así le otorgó mentalmente el beneficio de la duda y caminó junto a ella hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal del templo.

\- ¡Señora Akane! - El último de los trabajadores que allí quedaba estaba impaciente por irse - Me imagino que ustedes son la familia Saotome, tengo instrucciones de dejarlos pasar y quedarme hasta que se vayan, pero como ustedes se ven muy responsables y educados les encargaré que cierren todo al salir. ¡Gracias y feliz navidad!

Y dejándolos allí parados en medio de la entrada principal del templo, el menudo trabajador desapareció del lugar muy a prisa sin siquiera comprobar que ellos eran los visitantes esperados.

Ranma estaba más rojo que su camisa favorita al escuchar "señora Akane" y "Familia Saotome" aunque tampoco tenía ganas de arruinarlo preguntando por que la llamaron así, la verdad se sintió muy cómodo con el apelativo - Familia Saotome - Dijo el chico en voz bajita y sonrió.

Akane lo miró y se avergonzó demasiado por su mentira, menos mal no le había pedido explicaciones su amado pelinegro. Varias campanadas que venían del gran reloj del templo alertó a la muchacha de que la sorpresa para su prometido se aproximaba.

\- ¡Vamos! - La ojiverde tomó la mano del chico quien sin demora entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y comenzaron a correr. En un par de minutos se encontraban ya en la misma cima del templo, una especie de colina empinada donde solamente la naciente luna era la única presente.

Ranma miraba para todos los lados sin entender lo que sucedía mientras Akane miraba hacia el cielo y movía su pie haciendo ruiditos en aquel empedrado donde estaban.

El chico la miró dudoso y al fin se atrevió a romper el silencio - Akane... No es que me moleste estar aquí, digo, antes que me mandes a volar por el comentario... Pero... Ehmmm...

\- Toma - Akane mirando al piso y de vez en cuando de reojo la reacción del chico le estiraba los brazos dándole su regalo de navidad - Sé que es algo muy muy pequeñito pero créeme que pasé noches y noches y noches pensando en que te gustaría, ya no quise arruinarlo haciendo algo como eso que llevas amarrado al cuello.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Respeta mi bufanda! Que me la regaló alguien... Mm.. Especial - Ranma la miraba con ojitos dulces, quien sabe si fue la soledad del sitio o el silencio que reinaba que los hizo soltarse un poco - Akane, a mi... A mi me basta con que hayas pensado en mi, quiero decir... En algo que me guste - Y muy ansioso abrió el pequeño paquete mal envuelto sacando el par de muñequeras y poniéndoselas en el mismo momento.

Akane sonriendo emocionada exclamó - ¿Te gustan? ¡Te quedan perfectas!

Ranma colocándose bromistamente en posición de batalla le modelaba el regalo a su prometida riendo un poco - Claro que me gustan Akane... Me gustó esta bufanda, me gustan estas muñequeras, me gustó que hayas pensado en un sitio alejado de los locos que arruinan todas nuestras ocasiones especiales, me gustas t... - Un segundo más sin reaccionar y Ranma hubiera al fin abierto su corazón con las palabras correctas.

Akane sonrió pidiéndole que se quite una de las muñequeras, Ranma lo hizo y ella le mostró el bordado de estrellas que había mandado a hacer en la parte interior, Ranma la miró enternecido - Sabes que me gusta mucho mirar las estrellas - Le dijo

\- Ahora las llevarás siempre contigo - Le decía la chica casi en un susurro cuando alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y gritó asustándolo - ¡Mira Ranma mira!

Era un espectáculo increíble, desde ese punto de la ciudad en donde se encontraban parecía que la lluvia de estrellas ocurría a tan solo centímetros de ellos. Antes iba muchísima gente a verla, pero ahora la mayoría de las personas estaba más interesada en los regalos y las fiestas que casi ya no iba nadie, así que el templo decidió cerrar la entrada al público a esas horas desde hace un par de años ya.

Ambos chicos miraban encantados el inicio de aquella lluvia de lucecitas.

\- Ven Akane mira, desde aquí las podemos ver mejor - Ranma se acostó en el piso de aquel mirador improvisado y con cuidado la ayudo para que se acueste también junto a él. El chico estaba feliz, levantaba sus manos como para sentir que las podía tomar, Akane lo miraba como a un niño pequeño que jugaba a contar estrellas muy muy feliz de haber podido conseguir que vuelva a ver este suceso en el cielo.

Ranma sonriendo le dijo - ¿Tu sabías de esto y me trajiste aquí verdad? Querías regalarme...

Akane lo interrumpió hablándole con un cierto gesto de niña pequeña ilusionada que al ojiazul le fascinó - Todas toooooodas estas estrellas - Akane levantaba sus brazos abarcando el cielo - ¡Todas son tu regalo Ranma!

Ella estaba tan feliz que no se fijó cuando el chico se sentó y saco algo de su bolsillo, le extendió la mano y ella también se sentó, con mucho cuidado Ranma le quito el gorrito de lana que llevaba puesto despeinándola un poco en broma, luego le colocó en el cabello el hermoso brochecito de luna y estrellas que había comprado para ella.

Akane sonreía tocándose la cabeza, no sabía lo que era, así que de su bolsito saco un pequeño espejo y se miró en el, sonrió muy contenta de que el también haya pensado en ella.

\- Akane tu.. Tu te mereces mucho más que esto - Le dijo esto con un pequeño gesto de tristeza porque ella se había tomado la molestia de regalarle las estrellas y ahora él hubiera dado todo por darle algo más significativo.

\- Es precioso Ranma ¡me encanta! Sabías que la lluvia de estrellas del año pasado me dejó fascinada y ahora yo también la llevare siempre conmigo - Sonreía tocando su broche - Gracias por haber pensado en mí hoy.

\- ¿Quien dijo que pensé en ti hoy?

Akane ante tal desplante se entristeció en un segundo bajando la mirada, cuando sintió que la cálida mano de Ranma levantaba su rostro hasta hacer que lo mire muy delicadamente y le dijo - Akane yo... Yo pienso siempre en ti... En esa sonrisa que me dejas ver cada vez que hago algo bien - Ambos rieron avergonzados.

Volvieron a mirar al cielo aquel hermoso espectáculo y Ranma sintió como sobre su mano se posaba la pequeña mano de Akane, se sonrojó muchísimo, tragó en seco algo nervioso e instintivamente le correspondió entrelazándola con la de el.

El espectáculo terminó y sonriendo bajaron la mirada quedando muy muy cerca el uno del otro, juntos en completo silencio cuando tenían tanto por decirse, aunque ciertamente hay veces en las que sobran las palabras.

Se miraban fijamente y poco a poco acercaron sus rostros, sus ojos se habían cerrado para simplemente dejarse llevar por los sentidos y los latidos del corazón. Acariciaban sus mejillas al suave contacto de la piel del otro, compartiendo un mágico momento que no deseaban que termine.

Akane sentía sobre su boca la respiración de él y el la de ella... Sus labios se rozaron un pequeño milímetro en el que sintieron una explosión de emociones indescriptibles.

\- Akane... - Susurró el, casi pegado a los labios de la chica aunque seguían solamente rozándose sin atreverse a más.

El la abrazó y ella le correspondió terminando en ese hermoso instante rodeados por los brazos del otro. Se sentían, se querían con gestos y palabras por que el tímido beso aún se negaba a aparecer.

Recordaron súbitamente la cena en casa y salieron corriendo de allí, claro, la cena era solo un pretexto, se fueron antes de que sus corazones se salieran de ellos.

Todo el camino no se dijeron nada, sus manos iban juntas y pequeñas caricias eran compartidas con disimulo. Llegaron a casa, cenaron, compartieron un momento en familia y llegó el momento de irse a dormir.

Ranma subió de ultimo tenía que cerciorarse que su sorpresa sea del agrado de su amada peliazul.

Minutos después todos dormían y Akane se estaba dando una ducha antes de acostarse. Ranma la esperó y desde su cuarto escuchó cuando ella entró a su habitación. Tomó un pequeño control remoto y acercándose lo más que pudo a la puerta de la muchacha, oprimió un botón y se escuchó una tierna risa... Si, la de ella.

Akane contemplaba en la oscuridad de su cuarto decenas de pequeñas estrellitas pegadas en todas las paredes y partes del techo, eran lucecitas accionadas a batería pero que el chico había colocado estratégicamente para que brillaran sobre ella como la lluvia de estrellas que acababan de ver. Si las mirabas a simple vista solo eran destellitos, pero si en tu mente las juntabas formaban la palabra "ai" o amor. Ambos habían hecho lo mismo en sus respectivos regalos. ¿Casualidad? ¿O esa extraña capacidad que desarrollamos de comunicarnos sin pronunciar palabra alguna con la persona que amamos?

Akane miraba su habitación emocionada, enternecida limpió de su mejilla una traviesa lágrima de alegría cuando vio que sobre su cama estaba la esferita de nieve con la estrella, la volteó para que deje caer sus brillitos y leyó que en la base de madera estaba escrita la frase " Te regalo".

No esperó ni un minuto y salió corriendo de su habitación para agradecerle a Ranma tan hermoso detalle, pero al salir no se fijó que estaba detrás de su puerta chocándose con él sin llegar a golpearse, pero sin querer provocaron un "accidentado" beso que los hizo sentir cientos de descargas eléctricas juntas.

Ella se separó de él tocándose los labios con la punta de los dedos, recordó el mirador del templo, el momento hermoso que pasaron allí, recordó el regalo de estrellas en su habitación y en un impulso directo desde el corazón tomó la mejilla del muchacho suavemente y acercó su rostro al de él atrapando los labios de Ranma en un tímido beso.

El cerró los ojos y por puro instinto movió sus labios lentamente, poco a poco y lleno de timidez sintiendo como ella hacía lo mismo. Momentos después y luego de millones de suspiros entre beso y beso, se separaron tan solo un poco y juntando sus frentes rieron dándose ahora un beso muy cortito, solo un junte de labios, y aunque estaban más que dispuestos a continuar, escucharon que alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras y tuvieron que separarse violentamente para no levantar sospechas. Ella de la desesperación le dio el ultimo beso y lo tomo de la solapa metiéndolo sorpresivamente a su habitación, cuando cerro la puerta y lo vio allí sonrojadisimo cayo en cuenta del error, Akane abrió la puerta para sacarlo de allí antes que alguien los escuche pero el no se dejaba atrapar escabulliendose hasta por encima de la cama, del escritorio y hasta de ella.

\- ¡Ranmaaaa debes saliiiir! Por favooor veteee – "Rogaba" Akane pero sin nada de ganas de que el le haga caso.

\- Cinco minutos, anda, solo cinco minutos – Ranma juntó sus manos pidiéndole con ojitos de cachorro que lo deje permanecer allí un momento mas con ella – Anda, déjame estar aquí… ¿Siiii?

Akane con mas que fingida cara de molestia se acercaba a el para que la abrace – ¡Promételo! 5 minutos y te vas – El pelinegro se sentó en la cama de la muchacha y de un suave y dulce movimiento la sentó en sus piernas, ella continuaba reclamando – Si no te vas en cinco minutos te prometo que te mandaré a volar, mi padre y todos los demás están abajo y puemmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…

Ranma la calló con un beso suave y lleno de nuevos sentimientos, ella no supo más que rodearlo con sus brazos sintiéndose protegida en el abrazo del chico.

Los minutos pasaron y Ranma cumplió su promesa yéndose de allí y dejando a su amada con una de esas sonrisas que iluminan una habitación entera. Feliz.

No sabían que les esperaría mañana y en este punto tampoco importaba, lo único de lo que podían estar totalmente seguros, era de que se querían... Demasiado y desde siempre.

 *****Fin*****

 **De todo corazón les deseo que pasen un hermoso día amigos míos :D Es la última historia que publico en este 2016. No dejaré nunca de darles las gracias por haberme recibido en esta linda página con los brazos abiertos y hacerme saber con sus lecturas que puedo soñar un poquito entre letras junto a ustedes. En este 2017 y si dios permite les traigo una historia romántica que trata de seguir la historia original, también tengo pensado escribir una adaptación, no había decidido hacerlo pero la historia es tan bella que quisiera ver cómo nos resulta y deseando siempre poder entretenerlos con mis locuritas.**

 **Ahora sobre este shot... Que importa la fecha verdad amigos? Lo importante es hacerle sentir a esa persona que ocupa un sitio importante en tu vida y aunque sea con un detallito chiquitito quieres hacérselo saber.**

 **Deseo que les haya gustado :) Y haberles robado una sonrisa decembrina :D**

 **Los quiero montón amigos y una vez más gracias totaaales por la acogida que tuvo "Desde esa noche" agradezco cada uno de sus reviews en serio estoy súper feliz y cuando vi la cantidad de personas que leyeron el capítulo final no no es que no lo creía. Todo gracias a ustedes!**

 **Nos leemos en el 2017**

 **¡Sigamos soñando!**

 **Saekodachi47**


End file.
